Current electronic devices, such as a desktop computer, a notebook, a smart phone etc. may support various display output approaches. The electronic device may also support a projection function and thus support an output approach for projection display.
During implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present application, inventors of the present application have found at least technical problems in the prior art as follows:
In a current multi-display-output enabled scenario, one display output is the primary display output of the electronic device. The rest display outputs are only used as additive expansions to the primary display outputs of the electronic device, but are not display outputs that are parallel to the primary output and run independently. For example, the output content of HDMI and the like is a mirror of the output content of the primary screen of the electronic device. Typically, a secondary screen of a multi-screen mobile phone is only used as an expansion in size to the main-screen. In the related art, there is no effective solution to address this problem yet.